


New Years and Cookie Dough

by Mystradigans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And the world, F/F, First Kiss, Meet-Cute, New Years, We need more lesbians in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Donovan didn't want to go to this New Years party but her friends bribed her with cookie dough so here she was. Now they're here though, all her friends are making out with various people and it looks like she'll be spending it alone. Luckily, a beautiful girl standing to the side drinking beer seems to have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years and Cookie Dough

"Come on, Sal" Dimmock begged, sprawled across my sofa. I didn't remember having invited them over to my house, but here the three of them were anyway, trying to persuade me to go out to a New Years party. At least Mycroft had had the courtesy to look apologetic, and bring me wine. "Please come with us! It'll be great!"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm already half drunk from this fancy arse pink wine Mycroft brought over, I don't wanna go to some party and drink more, worse quality, booze and kiss my own tears when the clock strikes 12. I'm probably just gonna stay home and read a bit of my book".

"It won't be as fun without you!" Greg wailed, looking genuinely distraught. Mycroft slid his arm around his boyfriend's waist and gazed up at me beseechingly, telling me in not so many words that I should come with them to avoid a tantrum. I stood my ground.

Greg pouted. "We'll make you cookies!"

I tripped over my fucking ground and fell at Lestrade's feet.

"You.. cookies? I stammered. "I like cookies."

"No shit" said Dimmock. "Does this mean you're coming?"

"I.. maybe. Fine."

"Yay!" squealed Greg.

\---

We squashed into Mycroft's car and head over to the party. However, as we pulled up in Anderson's drive for the party, I was beginning to doubt Lestrade's commitment to fulfilling his part of the deal.

"Are you actually gonna make me cookies? Or did you just say that? Do we even have cookie dough?" I asked suspiciously. I should be a freaking policeman or something.

Greg laughed. "There's an M&S garage across the road, go pick some up"

"I will" I announce, then pause. "Uhm, Mycroft, do you happen to have any-?"

Mouth quirking into a small smile, Mycroft slid me a tenner and I thanked him before heading to the garage.

It was brightly lit in there, and I blinked rapidly as I walked in from the coldness and darkness of the great outdoors and my friends' attitudes. I wandered around, picking up a few packs of cookie dough (if the boys thought they were getting out of baking the cookies themselves, they thought wrong), and got in line to pay. I unconsciously checked out the girl in front of me, who was wearing expensive looking jeans and had long auburn hair, and was holding a six pack of beer. She was gorgeous, and sophisticated, and very definitely out of my league but then again so had Mycroft been when Greg met him and now they made out aggressively on my sofa.. and anyway I was on a tangent.

I paid for my cookie dough and left, because I'm not the kind of person who's brave enough to approach a random girl and ask for her number on New Years Eve.

\---

I opened the door to Anderson's to be met by loud music and flashing lights. Anderson was dancing with some girl at the front- he's an asshole, I made out with him once and he shoved his hand up my skirt without even asking which is fucking rude- and I searched the room for my friends. I found Dimmock with his tongue down Molly Hooper's throat and he informed me that Mycroft and Greg had 'gone upstairs', which meant that they'd come down again in 30 minutes with their hair fucked up and a swagger in their step. Gross.

It was only an hour until midnight, and I resigned myself to the fact that I would be starting the new year alone with no-one to kiss when the timer went off. Some 80s crap came on the stereo and I began to sway and dance to the music, opening one of my packet of cookie dough because fuck me if I hadn't given up on life by that point. I shoved a handful into my mouth and ate it, waggling my bum as I did.

Then, from across the room, I saw her. The hot girl from the M&S garage, looking as composed as I wasn't as she sipped her beer and leaned against the wall. She was watching the couple's dance like I was though, and maybe it was my imagination or the lighting or something but her eyes seemed a little sad.

She turned and faced me, clocked that I was eating cookie dough and laughed at me.

Not being one to miss an opportunity, even one as weird as this, I dicscoed over to her and tapped her shoulder silently. She turned and faced me, introduced herself as Anthea, and reached over to pinch a bit of my cookie dough. We leaned there together, shoulders touching and scoffing ice-cream for a while and it was arguably the most fun I'd ever had at a party. Greg and Mycroft came down at 25 minutes to midnight holding hands with matching hickies and Greg winked at me when he saw who I was with and how I was looking at her.

At 5 minutes to midnight, we ran out of cookie dough. Anthea went to get us drinks and I took a moment to get freaked out by how fast my crush on her had grown.

At 4 minutes to midnight, Anthea returned with beer and grabbed my hand like this was something we'd always done, and I went along with it.

At one minute to midnight, I still hadn't decided whether or not I was going to kiss her when the countdown finished.

40 seconds, and I was searching her face to try and ask permission without speaking.

20 seconds, and I was panicking because I still didn't know what to do.

TEN, NINE, and I was trying to talk myself out if it.

FOUR, THREE, and what would happen if I did?

TWO, ONE, and she made the decision for me.

HAPPY NEW YEAR and we kissed under the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> By Emily. Based on this Humans of New York post I found but I lost it again so I can't link it (oops).


End file.
